Holiday Magic
by Moon Mage Goddess
Summary: A loving school teacher, a demon lord, his human ward, and a retainer that cannot do his job. What holiday magic can ensure to bring about the joy of Christmas, and perhaps a spark of love?


**Holiday Magic**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am thinking of doing a few one-shots based off the holiday season that is swiftly approaching. I hope that you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha. If I was Rumiko Takahashi, I would have put Kagome with Sesshomaru. Duh! As for "Christmas Pipes", it belongs to Celtic Women. I also do not own the stores listed in the story.

**888 Holiday Magic 888**

Kagome let out a relieved sigh as the coffee shop came into view, causing a puff of her visible air to rise up before her. Winter had blanketed the city in a sheet of white powder, and the red and gold Christmas decorations along the buildings gave a touch of the holiday spirit as she quickened her pace. She carefully weaved through the pedestrians on the sidewalk that were coming in and out of stores as they performed their Christmas shopping.

Kagome let a smile stretch her lips as she finally managed to enter the café and the warmth from the establishment's heater engulfed her. Brushing the snow from her hair and her jacket, she began to take off the red scarf that was wrapped around her neck.

"_Christmas pipes, Christmas pipes, calling us home on Christmas night. Call us from far; call us from near, Oh play me your Christmas pipes…_"

The soothing melody of music gently swam in her ear as the ebony haired young woman looked over behind the counter. Sure enough, her best friend was working. "Sango!"

A brunette with her hair in a pony tail looked up to find Kagome waving at her as she approached the counter. "Hey Kagome! You didn't walk here from the shrine, did you?" Sango asked concerned.

"Of course I did!" Kagome smiled innocently. "There was no way I was going to miss enjoying the snow. Besides, there is too much traffic from last night's snow storm to even try driving."

_"Christmas bells, Christmas bells, over the hills and over the dells. Bringing it bright, bringing it clear, oh bring me the Christmas bells."_

Sango shook her head. "Fine, I'll give you that one. I assume you want something hot to drink?"

"A hot chocolate would be a cup of heaven." Kagome winked. "Thanks Sango!"

"I'll bring it out to you. I'm on break in a few minutes."

Kagome nodded and turned to go find a seat. Due to the cold, the café was rather full. Thankfully, however, she was walking by the couch just as the couple that was occupying it rose to leave. With a happy giggle, Kagome plopped herself down on the warm fabric of the couch and made herself comfortable. As she waited for her best friend, she looked around the café that Sango managed while getting her college degree.

They had put up their holiday decorations last night. Red and gold ribbon trim lined the walls of the shop, held up by small patches of Holly. A decently sized tree was placed in the corner beside the wall piano, decorated with colored lights and tinsel and random ornaments. Kagome had missed it when she walked it, but standing by the door was a glittering snowman that was about a meter tall, smiling at everyone as they took their leave.

"_Christmas choir, Christmas choir, Christmas carols 'round Christmas fire. Holy night; angels on high; round up your Christmas choir._"

Sango sank down on the couch beside Kagome, smiling brightly as she handed the other woman a steaming mug of liquid chocolate. Kagome took the cup, flashing a look of gratitude at her best friend as she inhaled the aroma between her hands, sighing in happiness before she took a sip. Turning back to Sango, she asked, "How is work?"

"Busy, actually. Thankfully no one called out, so I'll be on time for my dinner date with Miroku." The brunette smiled.

"It's been a couple months now, is this getting serious?" Kagome asked with a teasing glint in her eye.

Sango let out a sigh. "I'm not sure; I would like for it to be." She gave a shrug of her shoulders. "But he still acts like I am just another piece of ass to him. I'm really wondering if I am wasting my time."

Kagome placed a comforting hand on her friend's arm. "Try talking to him about it. Miroku has always been perverted, but I know that he really likes you."

"I will think about it." Sango added. "How was class today?"

"As wonderful as always," Kagome answered. Sango smiled softly at the familiar sparkle that entered the female's eye any time she talked about her kids. Kagome was a second grade teacher at her old elementary school, and not a single person – parent, teacher, or student – could feel anything but adoration for the young woman. It was a gift of Kagome's. "Today, we made paper chains they could take home to help them count down to Christmas."

"Anyone try to eat glue again?" Sango asked with a slight laugh.

Kagome scowled playfully. "I swear I don't know why Manten thinks that eating glue will help keep his hair in his head!" She shook her head. "That boy's unnatural fear of his hair falling out is ridiculous!"

Sango burst into laughter, and the two spent the rest of her break catching up on their day.

88888888

"Miss H.?"

Kagome turned to look at the young girl. "What is it, Souten?" She asked with a kind smile.

"I think we are out of the purple glitter." The black haired thunder demon said.

Kagome smiled. "Well, I guess it is a good thing I stopped by the supply room and got another bottle." Going over to the required cabinet, she took hold of said glitter bottle and handed it to the small demon.

The child's eyes widened with eagerness before thanking her teacher and returning to her project. Kagome watched her go, before returning to walking around the tiny tables and asking how everyone was doing.

When the bell rang, her students wished her a good night and left to return to their parents. Kagome smiled and waved at them all, watching as everyone was picked up. When she turned to finish her own paperwork before leaving for the day, she spotted one of the human children from her class. "Rin?"

"Yes Miss H.?" Rin asked. She was sitting on the school bench all bundled up in her winter gear, waiting patiently as she looked at the parking lot.

"It looks like your guardian is running late; would you like to wait inside with me? I would hate for you to get a cold." Kagome offered not only her hand, but a warm smile.

Rin smiled in return and nodded, hopping off the bench and placing her own small hand in her teachers. "Jaken is going to be in big trouble." Rin said softly.

"Who is Jaken?" Kagome asked. She was still learning about her students. Kagome was actually only a substitute teacher, but had happily accepted when the school asked her to take over the class just two weeks ago. It would seem the teacher that she was covering for was in a bad accident, and wouldn't be able to come back to work.

"Jaken is Sesshomaru-sama's assistant. He is supposed to pick Rin up from school." Rin answered as they stepped back inside the classroom. "Sesshomaru-sama will be angry with Jaken when he finds out Rin was not picked up."

"Well, how about I call your guardian to come get you and we can color until he gets here." Kagome smiled.

"Can we make some more Christmas decorations?" Rin asked.

"Sure!" Kagome smiled. "You can get the supplies while I call your guardian."

88888888

"Mr. Taisho," his secretary's voice came on over the speaker phone. "It's Miss Rin's teacher, Miss Higurashi."

"Put her though." Sesshomaru half growled as he attempted to stop his migraine. "Taisho speaking." He added after he heard the beep of the two lines connecting.

"Hello Mr. Taisho, this is Rin's teacher." Kagome spoke politely over the phone. "I am sure you are aware that school ended half an hour ago, but Rin's ride home seems to be running late. Would you be able to come and get her? I would be happy to keep her company in the classroom until you arrive."

Sesshomaru glanced at the clock, and made a vow to finally kill the useless toad demon. "I shall be there shortly."

The teacher did not seem put-off by his curt reply. "Drive safe, Mr. Taisho." When the line went dead, Sesshomaru realized two things. One of which was that she sounded less boring than Rin's prior teachers.

The second was that she had hung up on him.

With a growl, Sesshomaru placed his jacket on and gathered his brief case. After snapping out instructions to his secretary, he made his way to the parking garage to pick up his ward.

88888888

"Miss H, can I have the gold glitter?" Rin asked. "It matches Sesshomaru-sama's eyes."

Kagome smiled warmly at the small child sitting beside here, and passed the desired tube over to her. "Of course." Kagome returned to making her own Christmas tree ornament.

"Can I use the red ribbon for mine?" Rin asked with a smile, having now completed her ornament with a bright smile.

"Absolutely," Kagome told her while reaching for said ribbon and cutting the proper length. Rin took the offered ribbon and lipped it through the little hole that Kagome had placed at the top of her ornament, and then Kagome assisted her in tying it. "There." Kagome told her student.

"I hope Sesshomaru-sama likes it!" Rin cheered as she waited for her newest masterpiece to dry.

"I am sure he will." Kagome told her with a smile. "Let's wash the glitter and glue off of our fingers, shall we? Your guardian should be here soon."

"Yay!" Rin cheered with the usual bright smile of hers as she rushed over to the child-friendly sink. Sure enough the moment her hands were dry a deep and smooth voice called from behind them.

"Rin."

Kagome turned around to face her student's guardian, having never met the man. When her blue eyes landed on his form, her breath caught in her throat. The only word that went through her mind at the sight of the tall demon was, "Whoa."

Hopefully, she didn't say that out loud.

Giving a sigh of relief at having realized she didn't, Kagome took a moment to observe the man as Rin ran up to hug him around his legs. He was tall, and most definitely strong. The markings on his face signified him as a demon of royal heritage, so he must had been one of the four Cardinal Lords of Japan. He had silk-like silver hair that swept down to just above his knees, and the pale color only brought out the sharpness of his golden eyes even more. Rin was right; they did match the gold glitter.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Higurashi." His deep voice speaking to her had brought her out of her personal musing. "Rest assured this grievance shall not occur again."

Kagome did her best to still her heart as she gave a kind smile. "It is quite alright, Rin is a darling. I enjoy spending time with all of my students."

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, giving her a nod. "Gather your bag, Rin."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru watched his ward bounce off to grab her school bag, before turning to her teacher. "Is it ready, Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome bent down to retrieve something from the small child table, smiling as she nodded and handed it to Rin by the ribbon. "It is."

Rin gave a small bow before taking it, and rushing over to her guardian. Holding it up for his inspection, she told him, "Rin made an ornament for the tree. It's for you, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru observed took a second to observe it. It was adequate, for being made by a human child and out of school supplies. A cut out of a dog wearing a Santa Hat was outlined by red cardboard, so it was not just flimsy paper. The hat was covered in red glitter, but he did take note that his ward had filled in markings to match his own, and placed gold glitter over its eyes. "Very good, Rin."

The small child beamed at her guardian before bowing to her teacher once more. "Thank you, Miss Higurashi."

The human woman smiled warmly down at her student. "You are most welcome Rin. See you tomorrow!" Blue eyes rose up to meet his own, and she offered a small bow. "Take care, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru did not reply, instead he gave a small nod before turning around, leading the small girl to his car and helping her in.

Kagome watched them through the window, before she shook her head and gathered her own belongings to take her leave.

88888888

Kagome was smiling brightly as she exited the last store in the mall. Thankfully since the hour was so late, there were few shoppers present in the mall doing their holiday shopping. The ebony-haired woman had several shopping bags in each hand as she began to make her way down the large hall, glancing at the windows to stores as she passed. "I thought I was never going to find time to finish my shopping…" The young woman said to herself as she passed by the children's version of GAP. "Christmas is in two weeks!"

She stopped, and took two steps backwards, before letting her head turn to once more look inside the store she has just walked by. "Rin?" She asked herself in disbelief.

Sure enough, her youngest student was in the store, by herself. Being the caring person that she is, Kagome took a side trip inside the store. The only other adult present was a teenage female behind the counter. "Rin?"

The small girl in question turned around at the sound of her name before her face broke out into a million-watt smile. "Miss Higurashi!"

Kagome knelt down before the brown haired girl with concern in her eyes. "Rin, what are you doing in here by yourself? Where is Sesshomaru-sama?"

Rin had the decency to look down at her shoes. "Sesshomaru-sama is at work. Jaken-sama took me here because I am supposed to be doing my holiday shopping, but Rin lost Jaken."

Kagome frowned at the timid behavior that was opposite of her pupil's norm. "I take it this is the same Jaken is the same that also forgot to pick you up the other day?"

Rin nodded.

"You said you lost him?" Kagome asked with curiosity.

Rin nodded again. "Rin told him I wanted to go to a store, but Jaken was grumbling about having to babysit me. He always does that; Rin doesn't think Jaken-sama likes Rin. So Rin went to the store, but when Rin turned around to ask Jaken-sama about what Rin should get Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken was gone."

Kagome's previous annoyance at the being that lacked responsibility to care for the child grew into a mild hatred. Standing up, she moved the bags of her left hand to her right, and offered the small child her now-empty hand. "Well Rin, how about I take you around to do your shopping, and while we do that, I can make a phone call?"

"Rin would like that very much, Miss Higurashi!" The small child cheered as she eagerly took her teacher's hand.

Kagome smiled. "You can call me Kagome when we are outside of school, Rin. Now, where did you want to go next?"

"The Disney Store! Rin had to get something for Shippo-kun!" The small girl said. Shippo was another student in Kagome's class, and Rin's best friend.

Kagome nodded. She would stay with Rin as she did her shopping. Thankfully, she had stored all of the contact numbers for her student's parents in a group on her cell phone. She would make the call while Rin was distracted with the toys.

88888888

Sesshomaru looked at the right corner of his desk with a calm glance. It was a mixture of confusion and annoyance. He was very busy looking over several business proposals that needed his approval or rejection, and the hour was already incredibly late.

However, it was his personal cell phone. Very few had the number. "Taisho."

"Good evening, Mr. Taisho. This is Kagome Higurashi, Rin's teacher. I apologize for calling so late." Came the soft and now known voice.

Sesshomaru leaned back in his office chair. He remembered the woman well; the Miko that Rin adored that smelled of lavender and spring water. It was a very pure scent, which was uncommon for humans; almost as uncommon as her blue eyes. "What can I do for you, Miss Higurashi?"

"I hope you do not take personal offense to this, but I am dangerously close to giving this 'Jaken' a good right hook." The female replied. Interesting. She was a little spit-fire under that charmingly innocent teacher façade.

"And what has my retainer done to irk you so, Miss Higurashi?" Spoke his cool reply, though one of his silver eyebrows was arched with amusement.

"I am sure you are aware that you daughter is at the mall doing her Christmas shopping…"

"I am well aware." Sesshomaru cut her off.

If he had been a human, he would have missed the huff of annoyance that Kagome let off at being interrupted. "Well then, are you aware that I just stumbled across your daughter very much _alone_ in the mall doing her Christmas shopping?"

Sesshomaru sat up in his chair, his gold eyes narrowing in anger. "I beg your pardon?"

Kagome couldn't help but smirk on her end. "It would seem that Rin 'lost' your retainer after he complained about not wanting to watch her. Rin has told me that this happens often – a bit too often for my tastes."

Sesshomaru let out a growl. "Where are you?"

Kagome smiled brightly at having gotten her way. "The outlet mall on Keeton and Price."

"I will be there in twenty minutes." He told her.

"I will have her at the Barnes and Noble." The line went dead.

Did the human woman just hang up on him? Again?

With another growl, he grabbed his briefcase, placing the proposals inside. If Jaken lived through the night, it would be a Christmas miracle.

88888888

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cheered as her guardian walked in the doors, having easily found them by following his ward's scent. She wrapped her arms around his legs, smiling brightly as she still held her bags of purchases.

"Rin." He answered by placing a clawed hand upon her head. His golden eyes then rose to the ebony haired woman standing just a couple feet away. "Miss Higurashi."

"Mr. Taisho." She mimicked.

"Thank you for ensuring the welfare of my ward." He told her. "Rest assured that Jaken will know the error of his ways."

Kagome gave off a blindingly innocent smile. "I trust he shall."

"Thank you so much, Kagome!" Rin cheered from Sesshomaru's side.

Kagome knelt down and opened her arms for the small child, who eagerly rushed off to receive the hug. "You are most welcome, Rin."

"Miss Higurashi," Sesshomaru began. Her scent was slowly filling his nose and making him a little light-headed. "In light of your affections for Rin, and for the fact that there will be an absence of a retainer until a replacement can be found, would you mind terribly if I inconvenienced you to watch Rin until I can pick her up from school?"

Kagome smiled. "If you would like, I would be happy to take her home for you. Rin told me that you live not far from me at all."

Sesshomaru thought about it for a moment, and gave a single nod of his head. "You shall be compensated for your efforts."

Kagome shook her own head as she gave the demon a smile. "Not at all, Sesshomaru-sama. It would be my pleasure."

"Yay!" Rin cheered as she went to hug Sesshomaru around his legs once more.

"Come Rin; the hour is late, and this Sesshomaru has yet to deal with Jaken."

Rin beamed and nodded before she turned to wave to Kagome. The teacher gave a smile of her own, watching as the pair turned to leave before she, herself, moved to return home.

As she slid into her car, the feeling of satisfaction washed over her. She was well aware that Sesshomaru was the most feared demon around; Jaken would get his just desserts.

88888888

Kagome stood beside her car as she held Rin's hand. Rin, for her part, was doing her best to not laugh at the silly look on the miko's face as the older woman stared at the building before her.

"You call this a _house_?" Kagome asked, her voice having risen in pitch to give it an almost squeak-like tone.

Rin did giggle at that. "Yup!"

Kagome shook her head. Before her was no house, but a mansion. No, a palace! If not for the Roman touches such as columns and large windows, she would have thought she was suddenly in London staring at Buckingham palace. This place was huge! It was a little overwhelming for a woman who was raised on a shrine and currently shared a two-bedroom apartment with her cat, Buyo.

"Come on!" Rin smiled as she tugged at her teacher's hand to pull her inside. "Rin will give you a tour!"

A servant took her jacket and placed it in a closet by the door, which was about the same size as her so-called walk-in closet in her apartment. Kagome let Rin walk her around her home, including her overly-stuffed-with-every-toy-possible bedroom.

"Rin, where are the Christmas decorations?" Kagome asked as they returned to the living room, or as Rin told her, 'The White Room'. Apparently, there was more than one living room. This one, however, was rather homey. A fire was crackling in the fireplace. True to its name, the walls and furniture were white, but there were gold accents along the walls, and the paneling for the large window that overlooked the snow-covered garden. It was almost like a fairy tale.

"Jaken wouldn't let Rin put any up." Rin said. "He said Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't want to be bothered by the sight of them." Suddenly, a small pout crossed her lips. "Rin wasn't able to put the ornaments Rin made up on the tree."

Kagome had half a mind to track down the toad and strangle him. However, she instead knelt down to face Rin with a warm smile on her face. "Do you know where the tree and decorations are kept?" Rin nodded. "Then how about we surprise Lord Sesshomaru by setting up the tree and decorating in this room?"

The pout stretched into a full-blown smile. "Rin thinks Sesshomaru-sama would like that very much!"

Kagome smiled and offered her hand to Rin, which the child took. "Good. After all, where would Santa put your presents, if after he came down the chimney to find there was no tree?"

Rin's eyes widened. "Quickly, Kagome, we must hurry!" Rin began pulling Kagome out of the 'White Room' and to the hall, looking for a servant to help bring the boxes of decorations from one of the storage rooms. "Christmas is coming, and Rin doesn't want Santa to not have a tree!"

Kagome couldn't help her laughter at the child's eagerness. Rin truly was a joy.

88888888

Sesshomaru was happy to finally be able to walk in the front door of his home. It had been a long day at the office, filled with the usual incompetent morons that believed they could actually do their job.

Sesshomaru closed the door behind him, and turned to call for a servant for some dinner and tea only to stop suddenly in surprise at the sight that met him.

The grand staircase that led to the second story was lined with garlands decorated with red and gold bows. Soft Christmas music floated to his ears from down the hall towards the rear of the house, and a distinctively sweet scent of cookies filled his nose, coming from the opposite end of his home where the kitchen was located.

The air of his house seemed different; it was lighter, almost happier. The demon grew curious as he followed the soft chiming of laughter that emanated from the same location as the Christmas music. He was passed by two servants, both of who bowed to him as they normally would. What he was not expecting was the small smiles on their faces, and the scent of joy. What was going on in his home?

His answer was in the White Room. It looked like Christmas threw up in it. However, the dog demon had to admit that it was tasteful, and rather pleasant. Several stockings were hanging over the fireplace, each with a name scrawled on it with glitter glue. A large wreath was above that, having taken the place of the ornate mirror that had been there upon his leave this morning. The white couches were given shocks of color as red and gold and green pillows occupied several spaces, and a Santa blanket was draped over the back of the love seat. The large antique oak coffee table was covered by a gold table cloth, and on top of that were several Christmas-themed plates and glasses. His eyes took note of a letter, addressed to Santa, in Rin's handwriting. It invited him to help himself to the cookies and milk. Sesshomaru assumed the later would be added on the night before Christmas.

The sound of feminine giggles drew his attention to the source of the holiday make-over. Rin and Kagome were standing beside a large Christmas tree, which had been placed before the large window that over looked the garden. White lights were nestled in the branches of the fake tree, which amplified the snow that softly clung to the window beside it. The tree was covered in ornaments from head to toe, ranging from simply red and gold balls to snow men and glittering snowflakes. Sesshomaru spotted two new ornaments, both of which he knew Rin had made herself. Currently, the two females were decorating with silver tinsel.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin smiled brightly upon noticing her guardian.

"What is all this?" He asked as he turned a raised eyebrow to Miss Higurashi.

Said female blushed slightly. "I hope it wasn't an intrusion, but I had noticed that your home wasn't decorated, and Rin wanted to do it. We both thought you might like it."

Rin cheered. "We waited for you to finish, because Kagome said that you should put the star on the top!"

Sesshomaru stepped forward as if to observe their work. He was as unreadable as ever, and it took some work to not smirk as the scent of nervousness came from the miko.

With a nod, he turned to Rin. "This Sesshomaru is the only one allowed to place the star on top."

Kagome smiled softly as Rin beamed at her guardian, moving over to the coffee table to retrieve the large, gold star they had placed there. "Here it is!"

Sesshomaru took the topper, and summoned his cloud of youki to lift him in the air. Gently placing the topper where it belonged, he returned down. "It is acceptable." He told the two women.

Both women smiled at his words, each knowing that it was his way of saying his liked it very much without having to loose face.

Sesshomaru was amazed at the female woman in his presence. Could it be that she was the reason that his manor was so… homey? His servants were happy?

"This Sesshomaru insists that you join us for dinner." He told her.

Kagome, in the happiness of the moment, did not correct his manners of ordering instead of asking. "I would be honored."

88888888

Kagome found herself spending dinners with Rin and Sesshomaru often over the next week. At first, it had been a little awkward, seeing as how she was sitting with the most powerful and dangerous demon in Japan that happened to hardly say a word. However, by the end of the second night, they had begun to have small conversations. By the end of the week, dinner was filled with chatter between the two females and the demon male.

The servants had found themselves smiling as they spied on their Master and his guest. The presence of this human had been a blessing to the staff of the Western Lord, and they eagerly waited to see the outcome of the possibilities that were presented.

"Miss Higurashi," Sesshomaru began. "Perhaps you would like to join me for a glass of wine before you leave?"

Kagome looked to her left, her blue eyes wide as they landed on the demon. However, it quickly turned into a soft smile. "I would love to, Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin was soon taken by a servant to prepare for bed. Sesshomaru led the woman to the White Room, seeing as how it had become her favorite room in his residence. A servant brought two glasses and a bottle of wine, bowing to his Lord before taking his leave. Sesshomaru swiftly poured them each a glass, before taking a seat across from Kagome.

"I am sure you have a feeling that I wish to address something with you." Sesshomaru began. Kagome nodded as she took a sip, surprised at the slight sweetness that blended with the bitter taste of the red liquid. The demon continued. "I have found a suitable replacement as a caretaker for Rin. Kaede came highly recommended with several decades of experience. She begins Monday."

Kagome lowered the glass to rest in her lap. She knew that she would be disappointed to not spend so much time with Rin and Lord Sesshomaru, but she did not think it would be this much. "I am glad to hear that. She sounds like she will be much more capable of caring for Rin."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru responded. While the miko had not shown visible signs, her scent was laced with disappointment. He found himself slightly pleased at this, though unsure why. "However, I still find myself in need of your services."

Kagome glanced at him curiously. "Oh?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "It seems that this Sesshomaru requires aid in seeking the perfect present for his ward."

It took a moment for Kagome to respond, his words repeating in her mind a few times. She let out a soft laugh, her eyes glittering with amusement. "Oh my," Kagome began. "I can see why you would need help."

Sesshomaru took a sip of his own red liquid. "Hn."

Kagome smiled. "It does not need to be anything expensive or elegant," She began. "Rin would be happy with anything you would give her. She adores you."

Sesshomaru sighed. "This Sesshomaru knows as much. However, as I am sure you are aware; Rin already has anything she could desire."

"The mountain of toys in her room?" Kagome teased with a grin. "I would recommend getting her something _besides _a doll or toy."

"Your insight is invaluable." Stated the teasing tone.

Kagome's eyes widened. Had he just made a joke?

"I wish to extend an invitation to join me Monday evening at the mall, to assist in this matter." Sesshomaru said, his gold eyes glimmering in the fire that reflected in his orbs.

Kagome was stunned, but gave him a small smile. "I would love to." Rising, she placed the wine glass down on the table. "Thank you for dinner, Sesshomaru. I will see you Monday."

The demon lord rose. "Monday." He told her as a servant appeared to escort her out.

88888888

Sango called Kagome that night, having been worried about the lack of appearances put on by her friend.

Kagome laughed. "Sorry Sango, dinner ran a little late with Rin and Lord Sesshomaru."

"You know," The other woman said over the phone, "You've been spending a lot of time with the demon."

"Is that the prejudice of your family history talking?" Kagome asked. She was referring to Sango's ancestry of being a demon slayer, something that they still practiced today. It's why Sango was just finishing her degree; her training for it had pushed her college education back.

"No more than your own." Sango sang back, referring to Kagome's miko abilities. "I am just curious if I will be hearing wedding bells soon."

Kagome actually pulled the phone from her ear to give the phone an incredulous stare before she placed it back up to her ear. "I think you've had one-too-many coffees today, Sango. Your brain has clearly been fried on the caffeine."

"I only had three, mind you." Sango replied on her end. "I'm serious, Kagome."

"Sango, he's the Western Lord for crying out loud – what interest would he have in me?"

"Besides the fact that he has an interest at all?" The brunette pointed out as her companion, Kilala, jumped in her lap for attention. "Face it, Kags. You're the only woman who he's welcomed into his home."

"It was for Rin's care." The miko argued.

"Then why did you tell me he had been inviting you to dinners?" Sango smartly replied with a smirk.

Kagome scowled on her end, her own cat Buyo fast asleep beside her. "He's polite."

"You're in denial."

"Present exchange tomorrow after lunch for our Christmas tradition?" Kagome replied while she rolled her eyes.

"Be there or be square!" Sango answered with a cheer.

88888888

Rin had been sad to learn that Kaede-sama would be taking care of her, and that Kagome would no longer be coming over to her house. However, upon Kagome telling the small girl that she was not only helping her guardian get her Christmas present, but had been invited over for Christmas, the girl cheered and dashed off to go home.

It had been relatively easy to get Rin her present – Sesshomaru had actually found a quaint charm bracelet from Tiffany's, and quickly purchased the jewelry for his ward.

Kagome quickly raced up the front steps of the Western Palace. A storm had begun on her way here, and she had been so grateful to pull safely into the confines of the grounds that she almost sank to her knees to kiss the snow. A few bags at her side held presents for Rin and Sesshomaru, and small knick-knacks for the servants.

"Kagome!" Rin cheered as she entered. "Rin is so glad you are safe!"

Kagome smiled. "I'm fine, but I was worried for a bit that I was in trouble."

"You will be staying here tonight." Sesshomaru's voice rang out as he descended from the staircase. "The weather station just reported that this is a very dangerous blizzard. It would be unwise to leave."

"I wouldn't want to impose…" Kagome began as she swatted some snow from her hair.

"Nonsense," Sesshomaru continued. "I would not have offered if you were unwanted, and we have plenty of rooms."

Kagome smiled warmly in reply. "Thank you."

"Come on, Kagome; let's put those under the tree!" Rin cheered as she helped her teacher carry the bags.

"Lunch shall be served momentarily." Sesshomaru stated as he followed them.

"Wonderful, I am starving." Kagome smiled. The miko helped Rin sort the presents under the tree as she embraced the joy in the moment. She had been sad at first, to find out that her mother, brother, and grandfather were going to Kyoto to visit her sick aunt. Sango and Miroku were going away for the holiday as well, and she did not want to spend it alone.

Suddenly, she felt that Santa had given her a wonderful gift in the warm welcome that Lord Sesshomaru had given her by inviting her into his home.

Lunch had been inspiring with all the staff joining them at the large table. The turkey and ham were steaming in their places, and the entire spread of food looked like something out of 'Beauty and the Beast' during the "Be Our Guest" scene.

Sesshomaru had been swept away by the joy radiating from his staff, his ward, and Kagome. She seemed to have this glow about her that he could not look away from. In fact, over the course of the past couple of weeks, he found himself enraptured by her. Borderline obsessed, really. It sickened the demon as much as it fueled him.

He knew from Rin letters to 'Santa' that she had begun to see the miko not as a teacher, but as a mother. She had told the mythical being that if she was to get only one wish, she would wish for a family.

Her words had struck a cord in Sesshomaru's heart. No female, demon or otherwise, had caught his interest as much as the ever-loving female had.

Kagome, for her part, was enjoying the atmosphere. The staff were smiling and talking to one another as they enjoyed the wonderful meal, and Kagome found herself laughing at the stories of their own family traditions and sharing her own. She had to admit that she was a little concerned about the Western Lord. Several times she had caught his gaze on her person, his eyes giving a strange soft gaze. It caused her heart to flutter, and she found herself taking a large drink of ice water each time she met his gaze.

Soon, the staff took their leave to venture to their own rooms and allow the Western Lord, Rin, and his guest privacy to open their presents.

Rin cheered as, after they all settled down, Sesshomaru gave her a nod that allowed her to open her presents. The reached for the largest one first; it was from Lord Sesshomaru's father, who always went over-the-top at spoiling his 'granddaughter'.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru handed Kagome a small, silver-wrapped box. "What's this?" The miko asked as she handed him one wrapped in gold.

"I assumed it was the tradition of this holiday to gift those you care or show appreciation for, miko." The demon teased.

Kagome rolled her eyes, but her smile remained as she tore open her gift. Her blue eyes widened as she lifted the lid and see a silver necklace. It was a simple string of silver, with a small sapphire at the gem. It was simple, elegant, and clearly expensive. "Lord Sesshomaru, it's beautiful; but I can't accept it."

"You most certainly shall." He told her with his commanding yet suave voice. "You have done a great service to me the past few weeks."

"It was my pleasure to," Kagome tried to protest.

"It is also to this Sesshomaru's understanding that it is quite rude to decline a present from one that desire's for you to have." His golden eyes leveled her with a challenging look, knowing that she would not dispute his claim.

Kagome blushed slightly, knowing that he had gotten her. "Thank you very much, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded, pleased with his victory, and opened his own gift. It was his turn to be surprised when he saw his gift. The material had to be the finest silk that he had ever seen, and would have cost a pretty penny on the pension of a school teacher. He pulled it out of the box, his clawed fingers enjoying the texture of the cloth that was clearly hand dyed in blue and gold.

"I know you probably have plenty of scarves," Kagome began with a blush, "But this just seemed to scream at me to buy it for you…"

Sesshomaru lifted it over his head so it would rest on the back of his neck. "It is a good gift, Kagome. It reminds me of the sash of my battle armor from five hundred years ago."

The miko's face lit up in a radiant smile as she seemed to relax. "I am glad."

88888888

The three had stayed up a little late for Christmas Eve, with Sesshomaru having to endure watching a toy movie about a reindeer named Rudolph, an elf that wanted to be a dentist, and some loud fat human named Yukon Cornelius. Despite his views, however, both Rin and Kagome seemed enraptured with it. The three were sitting on the couch, under a blanket, with hot chocolate- or in Sesshomaru's case, black coffee. It was a rather comfortable setting, and Rin was happy because for a moment it felt like she had a family.

Rin's begging and pleading had caused Kagome to stay in the guest room right beside her own, which was only down the hall from his personal suite. The demon lord had difficulty sleeping that night, for the soft scent of vanilla and cinnamon continued to fill his nose.

The next morning found his ward strangely upset upon the news that it was safe to travel once again and her teacher would be leaving. Kagome had gathered her things and was saying goodbye at the front door when Rin moved to stand before her.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Kagome asked as she knelt before the small girl.

Rin shuffled her foot slightly. "It's just… Rin didn't get what Rin really wanted for Christmas."

"Oh?" Kagome asked with a surprised look as she briefly glanced over at a confused demon. "What was it that you really wanted?"

Rin shook her head. "Rin isn't going to say, because today is Christmas and it could still come." Suddenly, the small child was back to her usual cheerful countenance. "Will Kagome come visit again soon?"

The ebony haired woman smiled. "Whenever you like, if it is alright with Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin glanced over to her guardian with wide, pleading eyes. Sesshomaru did not bother to try to fight the plea, and instead gave a single nod of his head in approval. Rin let out a cheer. "Yay!"

Kagome hugged the small girl to her before she stood to leave. "Merry Christmas, Rin."

"Merry Christmas, Miss H!" Her student answered before running off back to the White Room to play with more of her toys, and give the two adults a little privacy.

"Thank you so much for the hospitality, Mr. Taisho." Kagome stated with a warm smile as she moved to stand before him at the door, her bag held before her with both hands. She looked very much like a blushing schoolgirl talking to her crush.

"I believe this Sesshomaru told you that it was my pleasure." He answered. "I also believe that you were to address me by my name."

Kagome blushed slightly. "Sorry," She answered. She had not meant to offend him; she had just wanted to remind herself to keep the little crush growing that was growing on her student's guardian in check.

"You will call to inform us that you have arrived safely to your home?" He inquired, pleased to see that she was wearing his gift to her on her neck.

Kagome nodded. "Of course."

"Then there is but one thing left to do before you take your leave." The silver-haired demon told her.

Kagome seemed a little confused at the comment. "Oh?"

Sesshomaru nodded as he motioned for her to look up. "I believe this contraption has to do with a holiday tradition?"

Kagome's cheeks blushed brightly. "Yes, it does," She answered as she looked back to his golden eyes.

"As you are aware, this Sesshomaru is one to uphold traditions."

Kagome's breath was held in her lungs as the demon lord slowly leaned forward. Was he really going to kiss her? As Sesshomaru came closer, Kagome found herself slightly tilting her head to allow him better access.

Their lips gently pressed against each other. A flood of heat passed from their mouths down to their stomachs as Sesshomaru moved to ever-so-gently press his body against her own. The cinnamon of her scent became stronger as it surrounded him, and the demon that prided himself on his control had to fight not to growl.

Their lips pressed together tighter for a moment before Sesshomaru took a step back. It had to stop there, for now. It was a start.

Kagome, for her part, had not realized she had closed her eyes until she slowly opened them. Her heart was beating so hard and fast that she had no doubt Sesshomaru could hear it like thunder.

"Perhaps you will join this Sesshomaru for the New Year's celebration, Kagome?" His voice was warm, and sent delicious shivers down her spine.

As if in a drunken haze, she nodded. "I would love to."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes lit up as he stood straight, his male pride having taken a nice boost from her reaction to his kiss. If this was what she looked like after just a kiss, what would she look like if they progressed?

"Be safe, Kagome." He told her as he took one of her hands and kissed the back of it.

Kagome nodded dumbly. "Merry Christmas," She whispered.

Sesshomaru let a small smirk show. "Merry Christmas."

As Kagome turned to leave, still somewhat in a daze, Rin let a huge smile light up her face. She did it, she got her Christmas gift! Rin would have to remember to thank Hiro for putting the mistletoe above the front door. After all, Lord Sesshomaru was not getting any younger, and she wanted a mother again!

Now the question was: Could she get them to kiss again on New Year's Eve?

88888888

Happy holidays everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this one-shot! YES, I will put a sequel out for New Years… you'll just have to wait to see what happens then.

I hope you all liked it – please review to let me know what you think, or if you have any ideas for the sequel. Thank you all so much for your support!

~_Sandreline_


End file.
